trigunfandomcom-20200213-history
Razlo the Tri-Punisher of Death
Razlo the Tri-Punisher of Death is Livio the Double Fang's violent and psychotic split personality, treated as another member of the Gung-Ho-Guns from the Eye of Michael. Razlo is created to take all of the abuse given by Livio's father, allowing Livio to not know about it. Razlo only appears after Livio has suffered intense pain or violence, and often commits act of violence, such as killing Livio's parents. He uses three Punishers, the same gun as Nicholas D. Wolfwood owns, with the aid of a bionic arm. He is aided by three servants who carry his Punishers while Livio's persona is active. Biography Razlo was unwittingly created by Livio to absorb the abuses dealt by Livio's parents, allowing Livio to not know about them. Razlo only appears after Livio has suffered intense pain or trauma, and often commits acts of savagery when he is in control; it is heavily implied that Livio's parents were stabbed to death by Razlo, making them his earliest-known human victims. Razlo led Livio to join the Eye of Michael, promising that the organization could give them a purpose in life. In a murderous rampage, Razlo killed nine of the organization's best, and was slated to be executed as a danger. Razlo was spared execution thanks to the intervention of his master Chapel, who brutally shot himself to show his devotion to Razlo. From this, Razlo recognized Chapel's near fanatical devotion to his apprentices, and greatly returned the devotion himself. After Wolfwood's defection from the Guns, Razlo emerges to fight Wolfwood after the latter is successful in subduing Livio, and easily defeats Wolfwood. However, Vash arrives to protect Wolfwood and the orphanage, and Wolfwood overdoses on the regeneration drug for a second wind. In their rematch, Wolfwood reveals the Eye of Michael's specialty in reading enemy movements, easily outmaneuvering Razlo when Razlo attempts to use the same method of attack from before. In the midst of the fight, Chapel attempts to kill both Razlo and Wolfwood, but the latter pushes Razlo away from the attack. Realizing his beloved Master has betrayed him, Razlo goes berserk and kills Chapel, and attempts to kill Wolfwood as well before he is stopped by Livio. In the aftermath of the fight Livio comes to terms with Razlo's existence, stating that he is now strong enough to face life on his own without the questionable help of his psychotic personality, who recedes in the back of his mind. After Wolfwood succumbs to his injuries from overdosing on the drug, Livio joins Vash. When Livio fights against Elendira the Crimsonnail, he is unable to win himself. Razlo re-emerges to save Livio, but is also defeated by Elendira's cripping killing intent. Livio and Razlo then work together, with Razlo keeping watch on Elendira to help Livio keep up with Elendira's incredible speed. As they prepare for a final clash, Razlo reveals that he always felt a debt to Livio for how much Livio went through to train their shared body. Razlo declares that because of this, his power is and has always been Livio's as well, and Livio successful defeats and kills Crimsonnail. Livio later lives together with the children in his old orphanage and is shown paying his respects to Wolfwood's gravestone, his personality and Razlo's seemingly merged back into one. Abilities Razio uses three Punishers, each one similar to the weapon Wolfwood carries, with the aid of a bionic arm grafted onto his upper spine. He is aided by three unspeaking, mysterious servants (two of whom he refers to as "Zain" and "Agile"; the third is killed by Razlo's friendly fire and is never named) who wear what appear to be environmental hazard suits and carry the Punishers while Livio's persona is active. These three obey Razlo's commands seemingly without hesitation or fear, and are seen to be adept in the use of throwing knives and explosives. They also appear to be capable of reviving themselves with the use of a strength-enhancing liquid, dispensed from cylindrical reservoirs on their backs. These servants are last seen in Trigun Maximum vol. 10; they appear to die when Livio's personality reasserts itself as his dominant mindset. Gallery Manga File:razlo_mx9_09.jpg 3045801-razlo-m7_trigunmaxvol10ch1_02-edited.jpg|Razlo showing his arsenal. ZYLcM65.jpg|Ready for action. ru:Разло Трип ов дэс Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gung-Ho-Gun Category:Human Category:Eye of Michael